User talk:JonicOokami7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JonicOokami7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 18:42, October 2, 2012 ... (sigh) Alright. I'll admit it.. you're better than me... Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 21:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) If i'm banned for one stupid reason, jonic, just PM me and i can link you to my wiki and such... SniperAssassinX (talk) 21:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC)SniperAssassinX wtf I WASN'T EVEN HARASSING ANYONE! AND SHE BANS ME! WTF??? SniperAssassinX (talk) 21:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Sniper thanks for letting me know, glad to know i can trust someone with mod powers Just so you know You is Best Mod. Oh and..I dreamt that ponies lived on a flower and ate rainbows and pooped butterflies...*Puts flower on head* AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah..*Backs in shadows* Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 01:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you at least unblock me? Not from chat, keep the chat ban on, but I really wanna add to Ecruos' page now, and it won't let me because I'm blocked on my main account. I hope you would understand as a fellow editor yourself. Thank you so much, -Eternal. Question. Could I ask for a Redesign for Apallo. Ive done his sprite wen I was young and well....it sucks... so Could you help? http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://h2.flashvortex.com/display.php?id=2_1370626560_40571_495_0_589_88_10_2_13 22:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Iron. He banned me and Faw. Me for 2 weeks, Faw for a year. Faw was not doing anything. and I havent done anything for 2 days. So if you can, Please Contact me back. Sean,Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 17:26, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jonic I saw that Macca has been blocked for saying negative stuff on pages and I've got told that you were the one who blocked him. Ive left Macca some messages about telling him not to do it again so could you plz unban him? Or at least ban him for a certain amount of time? Like a week or so? ~ Sam237 Emeraldgreeny (talk) 18:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Why can't I edit the community corner? I want to add something. Congratulations bro http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Promotions_too_M.A,_Admin,_and_Mod! Guess who just got promoted to Main Admin? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 01:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Jonic but today is the day Maccas bann should be no longer. I promise that he has learnt his lesson so could you plz unbann him? ~ Sam237 sprites for ion can you make a sprite sheet for ion I amd wandering you don't have to add the keyblade Fuck you I will ban your ass! Could you help me with my character Fast The hedghog ( spelled that way ) I can,t seem to edit my character Because it is just sending me into sorce mode. ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ M'kay. I guess I'll adhere. -Lucien (talk) 00:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) in response to your question in response to your question of a base. no. it wasn't build from a base. I used the sonic riders as a ref to get the body proportions right, like a skeleton. geez..... SonicKnucklesFan92 18:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Issues Hay JonicOokami7, the "upload photo" option isn't work for me atm. I just unlocked the "Key to Wiki" award, and wanted to know if I was messing up on something or if it was an "error". (Nubis-The-Fox (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC)) Fuck you man why! Pleb bitch, suck my slimey horse dick you faggot hi Sup bro...hope we can be friends in the future... ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 21:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Page Deletions Please delete these pages: (Sonic Battle Brawlers:The Game Sonran Host Club Sonic Battle Brawlers Rebecca Rules the Duel Rebecca Hawkins' Rules for Dueling,Tips for all types Rebecca Profesor Dani and the Key of Angels Mobius Mew Mew Power Destiny Time with Lenora and Nina Dani's Quest Dani the Pokemon Master Dani in the Digital World;A Digimon Adventure Part 1 Dani and the Demon Slayers Blake at Mahor Girls Academy Zumi the Dog Yuyu the Ox Yunna the Lynx Yolei the Ferret Val the Lion Trinity the Platinum Terra Johnson Runa the Lion Rocky the Hawk Rebecca Hawkins Okarukas the Badger Neol the Mouse Mugara the Wolf Matayo the Vampire King Markana the Tiger Makoto the Squirrel Lisa the Chinchilla) Lenora the Cat Layla the Fox Konata the Rat Kokoro the Shiba Kasumi the Rabbit Kaito the Lynx Kagnome the Weasel Joey Hawkins CeCe the Echinda Hitomi the Eagle Hanna the Mouse Fulo the Cat Chi Kanda Chachi the Android Blood the Edge Ayso the Ghost Aya the Tanooki Aya the Fox Aso the Butterfly Amy Rose-Y) thank you, i'll get to reworking some of these pages later, so yeah Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Brawl Bye Bye You know that Sean and Jet are gonna turn the SFCB2 into a Sonic Adventure like game right? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 14:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well thank you so much! :"D I think when I detail stuff, it's in the coloring, 'cause my lineart's actually really simple if it's alone. So for coloring, basically all the stuff I need for detail is to figure out the lightsource, and the figure out the intensity of the light, the color of it, etc. Then that helps me draw, color and shade the character, outfit, clothes folds, etc. I hope that helped kinda? I dunno. I'm not good at explaining. ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah yeah, I wish I could open requests right now (I usually love doing them), but school's starting next week for me and I STILL haven't finished those summer books... ahhh I'm so screwed... ;_; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) True, very true. Don't want a rush a picture and then not feel proud of it. But actually I had been meaning to draw a random Jonic gift art for you sometime soon, so I guess it works out! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I have! I've seen your characters around the wiki and I really like them, Jonic especially, so I was gonna draw him. I had that old one sketch I made maybe a month ago that I probably need to redo... bah. But ye. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course! And oooh thank you so much! :"D That means a lot that you say that. ... Okay, now that I think of it I'll draw the picture and hopefully finish it for you by the end of today? Maybe tomorrow morning, it depends on how much I can read today -_-" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, okey dokey, I shall not then. Just whenever I get some free time I'll finish it then, I suppose ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You too, my friend :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I have a character to live in Vita Nova I kind of want to change ion a bit make him apart of the vita nova Islands and change his back story and maybe give him a Trance this is all up to you you don't have to if you don't want to --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) fgdjfvsskvhsvkrk HeyHeyHey Wassup Just wanted your opinion on the "SFCW Reacts To..." thing in the forum I posted. Also wanted to clear up that it ISNT my idea, but an idea of another user Just though it was a great idea and decided to bring it up So yeahhhhhhh Skimill123 (talk) 10:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Nope! Sorry :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'll hop to it soon :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Fine by me, I'll draw her soon~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, October 4, 2014 (UTC) So... What exactly am I looking for? (talk) 22:17, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I didn't notice it. Replying now. Yeah sure, it'll be fun ^^ although it will take a while to get them all done I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Here's the picture of Yuritwo I said I would make… I'm really sorry it took forever I was just super busy with school aaaah But I hope this is okay? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Delete please. may i request these pictures to be deleted for recolouring Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Jonic, is it OK if you can use the image of I drew for the collab? This is my image: Hey I have some requests the first is I heard that my friend N8DASPAGR8IOZ was banned from the chat and blocked from the wiki he was pretty upset about it probably because he couldn't even make an appeal but I'm asking if you can unblock him or at least unban him if u can and also can u unban me from the chat because I didn't even say anything and I was banned for something I didn't even relate to and because of this I can't really sorry for anything but if ur not going to unblock N8 could u at least unblock me? Thanks, Speedytacos (talk) 06:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) my internet was cutting out that day but you took it as i was ignoring you and banned me whatever thats fine '''but i'm not gonna ask you to unban me '''i just thought i'd let you know that was what happened Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Important Cinos The Porcupine Is not a joke Charecter, carpenters are not jokes. Just because Cinos likes Febrezez does not mean he's a joke. Next time you take down a charecter look mirror airline and say to you're self. Why do I hate hate carpenter Febrezez loving porcupines... Cinos The Pircupine is ashamed of you. Because you took him down, Cinos had a family and his son just died, Cinos is suicidal now because you removed him for being a joke charecter... This just in, Cinos killed himself because you removed him for being a joke charecter... Now his wife doesent know what to tell her kids. What do you think would be the outcome of removing Cinos? Was it to destroy a family? Way to go... Sadly I'm at school and I can't talk in chat on my phone... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I want you to delete Nikki's hateful comments on my Elizabeth article, please. Along with the replies to her comments. Hi it's dawn Sorry to bother you on this fine day, but you said you needed my icon, so I made it as promised StarlightDawn1216 (talk) 23:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) -SD1216 I don't really care if it looks distorted, as long as it's there I'm fine with it. why am i banneddid i do something wrong?Mika mei (talk) 23:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Seriously...I can't talk on the chat. Is there a restriction or something??? ''Nah! ~(T A L K) 18:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) That's understandable. I know the newest version of Skype for some reason doesn't work on my Mac? I'll just get it on my mini laptop then. I'll let you know when I've created it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, that makes sense Thanks ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh! Okay. Then to share my skype, I'd just give you my email… right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) WHY DID YOU REMOVE MY FAN CHARACTER? IT WAS NOT A JOKE! No problem, Jonic! I'll draw him for you. I can make the sketch really quickly, but it will take a while to color… stupid school being so busy D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear I am sure this is completely out of nowhere, but I would like to apologize for what (appears?) to be a misunderstanding of some sort. So, I sometimes wander around wikis, and I came across here, and decided to go the userpage of someone from here I remembered from an incident from several months ago but then saw they were blocked because of me for some reason? Now, I have no business what happens on this wiki as I am not a user here, but if you could, remove me from the block summary? I am not sure about the other accounts mentioned in the block summary though, they are not mine, nor have I heard of them (they also seem to not exist) If you do not believe me, that is fine, although if anything were to convince you, I am an admin on on this wiki (which is about a game for kids, I know :( ) Apologies for this –Watatsuki 02:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I managed to find time and finished it! … I hope it's okay D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Glad you like it! :D And you don't have to do anything in return for me, it's fine. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to apologize for my recent absence. My Internet's been out for the last two days and the only reason you're getting this message is because I'm at school. I'd appreciate it if you'd tell the guys so nobody thinks I've gone AWOL. (talk) 18:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I wish to apply for chat moderator or, if that isn't possible, I'd like to know what the requirements are. Being a (now former) active user of SFW, the hostility and some of the meaner people on there has really bothered me in the past, which is why I'm passionate about helping maintain a friendlier and more welcoming atmosphere on here. I want to help this wiki because people deserve a place where they can just be happy and have fun without all the drama.(zRexx) (talk) 03:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) http://i.snag.gy/r8S66.jpg ^ is the red one taken yet? I am really, REALLY, uncomfortable when it comes to speaking up on main chat so I hope you don't mind asking on your talk page. >< Vae Victis! (talk) 19:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) thx for the message hi ur friend snow the wolf hi there ~sincerely snow the wolf~ Oh thank you! nun i have one question how do i upload an avatar for my profile? Someone in desperate need of a ban http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loreans has been trolling at about 2:30 AM U.S. Central Time. Jet Set Ronnoc Please, delete the page: Aiden The Hedgehog im rebooting my character entirely, even the name. If its a wrong page you can check my profile and my favorite pages. Hey Jonic, I drew the picture of Nega for you! Here's the dA page as well: http://fav.me/d9401g1 He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 16:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) No problem!! :D He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 16:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi JonicOokami7! There is something that you can help me with, actually. You see, I'm new to Wikis as a whole and I'm still slightly confused with how the templates work. I just want to be able to make links from one page to another. I've been able to do this in the regular text, but I can't get it to work inside of the infobox templates. Please help, sincerly Soup Magnet Hot Soup SoupyJellyfish SoupyJellyfish (talk) 09:35, August 18, 2015 (UTC) A report i'm giving that was during a roleplay. This is what basically happened. I was roleplaying in a PM with a user named Brotherhoodknightdeath, and in the middle of it, he claimed his character, Connor, had the abilitity to cloak himself. I believed him for a bit until my Militant Sniper threw a Z3-LL1 Plasma Grenade set to EMP mode, and deactivated Connor's electrical gadgets, and then i said his Cloaking was disabled too, as i thought it was ran on Electricty. But, he stated that, and i quote. "Does not take Electricty, it is a thing in him". So then i thought it was a power he had, until he said for me to look upon his page. I read through the entire thing, it did not state he had the power of invisibility. So, i then called him out of it, and during this small arguement, i noticed he edited the page so that it now said he had invisibility. I find this a problem because he did it right in the middle of a roleplay. I even asked RabbidSquirrelz about it (even though hes not a moderater, he has experience with Roleplays), and he thought it was God Mod, and that i should bring it up to a moderater. So, here i am, giving you this report. Could you please do something about this, since i don't want any occurences like this happening in the future? You don't have to, i'm just asking. Signed, Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 03:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Vandal alert There's a vandal on the Wikia, Coopercreed. I've reverted the edits for you so you just need to ban this guy. He isn't a joke. Sawnik is very serious. He is the most serious charater ever. I even gave him his own plot and I spent a long time thinking of this very deep plot. Why would you do that?